plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Bobsled Team
The Zombie Bobsled Team only appears after a Zomboni has left an ice trail. They will push a bobsled onto the lawn, and once it is completely on the screen, they will jump in. While in the bobsled, they are very fast and usually cannot be stopped. The bobsled will fade away after the end of the bobsled goes off the ice, after which the zombies will walk forward normally. Strategy The Zombie Bobsled Team fortunately only appears where a Zomboni has left a trail of ice. The bobsled is low toughness, although it is hard to destroy before it disappears. Potato Mines are handy against these zombies, as a Potato Mine at the end of the ice trail will destroy both the bobsled and its occupants. You can also use a Chomper but note it must be planted BEFORE the boblsed dissapears. Peashooters don't work well with them, so use AoE plants such as Fume-shroom or Spikeweed instead. Jalapenos can melt the ice that the bobsled team arrives on, as well as destoying the bobsled and its occupants. Bobsled Bonanza Mini-game At the beginning of the level, use Potato Mines and other instant kills to defend against these zombies. Replace these with Spikeweeds, as three will be able to kill the zombies once the bobsled disappears. It is unnecessary to upgrade these to Spikerocks, although it has minimal effect the zombies do die faster, while the main reason to upgrade being the Zombonis. Trivia *For some strange reason, the Zombie Bobsled Team never appears in Survival: Endless. **This may be because Zomboni ice trails fade every couple of waves. *The bobsled says "Brains or Bust" on its side and has a picture of a brain on the front of the bobsled. *The Zombie Bobsled Team is never shown on the plant-choosing screen. The only exception to this is the Bobsled Bonanza Mini -game. **When seen during the seed selection screen for Bobsled Bonanza, the zombies are shown frozen in their bobsled, which seems to mean that they don't have a standing animation in their bobsled and weren't meant to be seen in it. **Like the Bungee Zombie, Balloon Zombie (while it still has its balloon), and the Zombie Yeti when they are killed by an explosive, the Bobsled Team will merely turn into a black silouhette and disappear, but this only applies when the Zombies are still in their bobsled. **For some reason when the bobsled reaches the end of the ice the front crumples up even though it does not crash into anything. **The Zombie Bobsled Team in the Trailer isn´t shown fighting anything, because after they are shown, there is written "Zombie Bobsled Team??" and after this, some other things are shown. **When the Zombie Bobsled Team is killed by a lawn mower,it will turn into a puff of smoke.Although, this only applies as the zombies are still in their bobsleds. **When the Zombie Bobsled Team bites a Garlic, it will not make a face but instead only make a sound. **There's an achievement called Chill Out which consists of destroying three bobsleds with a Jalapeno. **The Chomper can eat a Zombie Bobsled Team in the bobsled whole. See Also *Zomboni *Potato Mine *Bobsled Bonanza Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:zombies that fall on their back